When Opportunity Knocks
by Piebald46
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's go out to celebrate Edward and Bella's upcoming wedding. When Edward decides not to go, Carlisle will take his place. OOC & lemons. A 9,000 word One-Shot


**Okay kiddos. This is random, I know. I wrote this AGES ago, and it's been sitting in my hard drive collecting dust. It's smutty, but I love Bellisle too much to make it PURE smut. It's romantic too. A little. haha. So, while I've been sick I've written a bit more for it, edited a little. It's still pretty much how I intended for it to be. I would have shared it sooner, but I had honestly forgotten about it. It's a one-shot (maybe), so this is it (maybe). lol at my 8,500 word lemon. Awesome.**

* * *

><p>"I look like a tramp!" I cried while I tried my best to pull the skimpy skirt further down my legs. My whole body flushed and brought a sheen of panic sweat to my forehead.<p>

Alice giggled from behind me. "You look amazing! I told you that dress would make your legs go on for miles. And those shoes…" She hummed. "You look amazing. Edward won't be able to resist you."

I rolled my eyes about every single thing she said. "First off, I look like a tramp. Second, this is not a dress. A dress implies a skirt, and coverage! This is just a skin-tight long tube top. Thirdly, my Keds are shoes, these heels are death traps. And finally, Alice, Edward does a fine job of resisting me, all the time." I ranted.

This was _not_ my idea of a fun night. Alice had suggested that instead of having separate parties for Edward and I's bachelor and bachelorette party we just combine them and spend time with everyone.

I had agreed whole heartedly, because the last thing I wanted was to go see nasty male strippers, or worse. It also sounded appealing because Emmett had been promising Edward a bachelor party he'd remember. I knew that meant strippers and other nasty business.

After it was agreed by the whole Cullen family that we would all go out together to celebrate, Alice dropped the bomb that we would be going clubbing.

_Clubbing_!

Rosalie looked mostly pleased about it, mumbling about how she would need a new dress, shoes, the whole nine yards. Edward had shrugged in indifference, I think because he had no idea what clubbing actually entailed. Emmett was pretty psyched and I knew it was because Rosalie was going to strut her stuff, so to speak.

Jasper and I were reluctant, of course for totally different reasons. When Esme and Carlisle agreed to join us it made it even worse. Nothing is more embarrassing than tramping up in front of paternal figures.

"You're such a downer sometimes, Bella. I hope you're not this morose when you and Edward get married next Saturday."

My stomach flipped a bit at the thought. "If you put me in a skank dress like this I will be." While she finished spraying my hair with shine spray, my eyes wandered over my reflection self-consciously. The color of the dress was pretty. A deep, satiny emerald green. However, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, which meant my boobs were smooshed to high heaven with a push-up bra. They looked awesome, but I hated that everyone would be looking at them.

The dress was skin tight, and hugged my tiny curves. It stopped about 2 inches below my butt-cheeks. Completely unacceptable.

My make-up was amazing, complete with smokey eyes and some sheer pink gloss. My shoes however…

Three inch heels that were all straps and buckles all the way to my ankles. So when I fell over; not if, _when_, I would go down with the horrid things because they were strapped to my foot for eternity.

I sighed and glanced over to Rosalie. I shouldn't have done it, because her shimmery gold dress fit her like a glove. She looked better than America's Next Top Model.

I looked like a teenaged tramp.

Alice chirped. "You look amazing! My God Bella I can't believe how good you look!" She gushed.

Rosalie fluffed her perfect hair and smacked her lips together to smear her gloss. "She's not shitting you, Bells. You're gonna push Eddie's limits tonight." She winked.

I hummed noncommittally in response.

We made our way downstairs very carefully. Well, I was very careful because of the death traps on my feet. Emmett whistled. "Wow, B, you look nice." He praised.

When I got to the bottom step and felt safe to take my focus off my feet, I looked at everyone else. "Thanks."

Edward looked beautiful, as always. He was wearing a navy blue button down with some dark wash jeans. He looked beautiful in everything. I sighed as his cool fingers trailed scorching lines from my shoulders to my wrists. Warmth spread through me with he gentle, deliberate touch. "I'm not comfortable with you wearing that tonight, Bella." He said seriously with his smooth voice.

The warmth that was spreading iced over pretty quick. "Really? You won't even tell me I look nice?" I prodded. Yeah, it's true that I didn't even like the dress, but I wore it for him. He could have at least appreciated it.

His honey eyes held mine for a beat. "I don't want you wearing that in public, Bella." He repeated with warning in his voice.

I huffed. "I'm wearing this damn dress, Edward. I bought it because I thought you'd like it."

"You tell him! What a fucking prude sometimes, Prudeward." Rosalie bitched.

I blushed. "Rosalie-"

"-I don't want her dressing like you, Rose. That's all there is to it."

"Dressing like me? What the fuck does that mean?"

"You know exactly what that means! What a mouth you have on you!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Edward! Oh, no! You prude!"

"Guys!" I yelled. Rosalie jumped a bit while Edward scowled. "As fun as this is, maybe we should get going?" I pleaded.

Alice looked regretful. About our fighting, about deciding to do this in the first place, I didn't know.

Edward shook his head. "You will change first."

I squinted at him. "I'm. Wearing. This. Fucking. Dress." I stressed. "I'll be in the car."

I stomped outside more slowly than I'd have liked to. My heels were really crazy.

Carlisle stood outside with Esme and my jaw hung at the sight of them. "Wow, you guys look great."

Esme smiled while Carlisle looked kind of slack jawed himself. "Bella, honey, you look beautiful. What a lovely woman you've become. I'm sorry about Edward. He's… old fashioned."

I nodded. "I know." I would have tried for a better response, but I couldn't come up with a thing. Carlisle looked… mouthwatering? Fuck-hot. I was at a loss.

A simple pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his frame perfectly, and a black tee-shirt.

That's it.

The shirt clung to him in all the right places, to the point where I could eye-fuck each individual muscle of his chest. Abdomen. Arms.

He looked young and so damned sexy when he didn't pile on the tweed jackets and hundreds of strange scarves. Well, actually, he was so damned sexy no matter.

I was startled from my obvious eye fucking when the front door slammed shut behind me. "What a loser!" Rosalie wailed.

I gave Carlisle another once-over. "Who?" I asked her.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Who? You're friggin fiance, that's who! He's not coming because he thinks you'll change if he stays here."

I sighed. "I'll go change really quick."

She huffed. "The hell you will!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the limo we rented for the night.

"Rose, I don't want to go without him." I crabbed.

She looked at me with disdain. "That's exactly what he wants you to say. I'll be your date for tonight. Okay?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, but nodded. Alice, Jazz and Emmett got in the limo a few minutes after Rose and I.

Alice held my hand. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I shrugged. "He'll come. Just give him time."

Carlisle and Esme climbed in last, and the limo started moving. "Bella tonight should have been about you. I apologize for Edward. He's more old fashioned than I am, sometimes." Carlisle soothed with his rich voice.

I tried not to notice how great his hair was when he let it hang loose around his face instead of gelling it back. "You don't have to apologize for him. I know what he's like. He'll come. Just wait."

We got to the club in Seattle and were allowed right in. No one had to show an ID or even announce who we were. Carlisle was big shit around here, I guessed.

The club was it's own moving entity. The music was loud and the strobe-lights were fierce. There was barely enough room to walk through the sea of sweaty, dancing people. Waitresses walked around in skimpy outfits with lavish drinks that had glow sticks in them. It was crazier than I'd have expected.

A waitress recognized us and ushered us towards the back where we had our own table and couches. VIP to the extreme, I gsupposed. I noticed the music was a little more quiet back here, as well. I turned to look for Rosalie, but frowned when I noticed that she was already in a sea of people grinding on Emmett. "So much for being my date." I bitched.

"Here." Carlisle said behind me.

I turned to find him handing me a frilly drink with an umbrella. "Alcohol?" I wondered.

He smiled shyly. "Bella, you're getting married. You can have a drink."

I nodded and took it from his chilly hand. "Thank you, Carlisle." I took a sip and it was absolutely fruity-fantastic. "Mmm."

He smiled like a movie star. "You like it, then?"

I nodded. "Sure do." I turned and looked at Alice and Jasper who had also abandoned me to go dance. I guzzled the rest of my drink down before I moved to sit with Esme at the table we had.

Carlisle had wandered off, so I played with the umbrella from my now-empty drink. "This isn't what I wanted for tonight. I feel like I should go home."

Esme watched me warily. "This type of thing is not something that I enjoy, either." She conceded.

I nodded and glared at Rosalie. She was supposed to be my date, that bitch.

Carlisle set another fruity drink down. "Easier with that one, okay?" He chuckled.

I laughed and nodded. "What is this, anyway?"

He would have been blushing if he were human. His eyes flicked to his wife, the table, then back to me. He bit his plump bottom lip nervously. "It's a… err… Pink Pussy." He said quickly.

I choked on my… Pink Pussy… and laughed. "How do you know what a Pink Pussy tastes like?" The double entendre of my comment made me blush scarlet. "Oh God." I whispered before slapping my hand to my face.

Carlisle laughed heartily while Esme managed a polite smile. "What I meant… is how did you ask for this?"

His smile was radiant. "The first time I went up, I asked for something fruity. She gave me your drink, and I walked away. The second time I went up, I asked for the same thing, and she told me she made a Pink Pussy so I'd know for next time. I was so embarrassed." He grinned.

I shrugged. "It really is good. It tastes like raspberries."

He shrugged gracefully; the movement made his bicep flex deliciously. "I've no recollection of their flavor."

His admission made me sad because he really was missing out. Esme sighed next to him and she whispered something to him that I could not hear. He frowned, a little pucker forming on his perfect bottom lip, before he whispered something back. She looked a little put out about whatever he said, but I wouldn't intrude.

"Hey sexy lady." Emmett greeted in his best stalkerish voice.

I slurped the last of my Pink Pussy and felt a bit tipsy. "Yes?"

"Let's go dance. Rosie feels bad that you're just sitting here." He leaned casually on my chair. Emmett sometimes had the best human tendencies, without even really trying.

I grimaced. "I should stay off my feet in these shoes. They are an accident waiting to happen." I cautioned.

He waved me off and pulled me from the booth. I caught Carlisle's sympathetic gaze before I was tugged through the crowd of people toward Rose, Jazz, and Alice.

"There you are!" Alice chirped.

Emmett handed me another drink that he picked up from a waitress that was passing by. "You gotta get loaded for me. I used to love to go out!" He boomed.

Rosalie glared. "Only pigs get loaded, Em. Don't encourage… her…" She stalled out at the sight of me finishing the drink that Emmett had handed to me only moments before.

"What?" I demanded. "I'm alone at my bachelor/bachelorette party, and I've never drank before. I can do what I want. If I want to drink, I will! If I want to wear a tramp dress, I will! I don't care!"

Rose looked disbelieving, while Emmett whooped. "Yeah, Bella! Get'em!"

I danced with anyone and anything that was next to me. I hated the friggin Black Eyed Peas, but when you're drunk it's like they are singing the story of your life. I was sweating and getting as low as my deadly heels and short dress would let me.

"Dance with me." A low voice requested politely.

I turned and found Carlisle standing at a somehow respectable distance from me, even with all the people on the dance floor. With the strobe lights above him and the contrast of the black tee shirt against his pale skin, I was almost at a loss for words with how beautiful he was. "Sure. Where's Esme? She wouldn't like to dance?"

He placed one gentle hand on my hip, but maintained a reasonable distance. It was very innocent, in every way. "She actually decided to head home. She was very worried that her leaving would upset you further, so she made me promise to dance with you." His face was so gentle and sincere it made me feel guilty.

Here I was, undressing him with my eyes, and he's only dancing with me because his wife felt bad for me. "Oh." Was all I could manage.

He frowned briefly at my response. "Esme doesn't usually enjoy places like this. The music and scenery make her uncomfortable."

I nodded and put one hand on his shoulder. "To tell the truth, it makes me uncomfortable too." I agreed.

He chuckled, the pink and blue lights glinting off his perfect teeth. "Bella, you don't look uncomfortable in the least." He teased.

I tossed my hair. "I've had a bit to drink. It makes me relax, I guess. I don't feel so self-conscious." I admitted.

His fingers gripped my hip a bit tighter while we danced. "You have nothing to be self-conscious about."

I blushed. "Thanks. And thank you for dancing with me. I really can't believe Edward never showed up. He's always talking about my human experiences, but he tries to deny me the ones that I truly want."

He sighed. "My Edward is very strong-willed. Sometimes I think I changed him when he was too young. He's stubborn almost to a fault with his old fashioned ideals. Where other immortals have been able to move on, Edward is… stuck." He turned us quickly while we danced to avoid a really drunk girl from slamming into me.

My eyes widened as I watched her stumble into Carlisle. "Do you think he'll always be like this?" I worried.

The dance floor got a bit more crowded, so Carlisle and I squished together more. His hand cupped the small of my back while my fingers wove into the silky golden hair at the nape of his neck. I had always wondered how it would feel, and I never imagined it being as soft as it was. "I want to say he won't, but I've known him for 110 years, and he's yet to prove me wrong."

I plastered a fake smile on my face and tried not to cry about it. "Not everyone can be like you, I guess." I whispered to myself.

His eyes narrowed, and I blushed when I realized he heard me. "Were you being sarcastic?" He wondered with nothing but curiosity in his voice.

I smoothed my fingers over his perfectly straight jaw line. "Why would you even ask me that? Of course I'm not being sarcastic. You're wonderful, Carlisle. You adapt to everything around you with almost no effort. Take how you dress, for example."

He smirked. "What about how I dress?"

I smoothed my fingers over his soft tee shirt and brushed the bare skin of his biceps. "You're gorgeous! Literally, _so_ gorgeous." His eyes darkened at my words, but I didn't really think about why that was. "I never would have known that this was under all those tweed jackets and scarves. I expected to see that tonight, but you show up looking like _this_! Carlisle you have girls dropping like flies here."

He let out an embarrassed huff. "Bella, hardly."

I scowled at him. "Now whose doubting themselves? Trust me, please. Just look around at the death glares I'm getting right now simply because I'm dancing with you."

He growled, and the vibration against my chest sent little arousal ripples throughout my limbs. "Perhaps you haven't noticed the men giving me the death glare because of you? I want to cover you with a tarp, Bella."

I giggled brightly. "A tarp? Oh Carlisle, you say the most romantic things!" I gushed.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me against him. "You see?" His rich voice said directly in my ear. "You're always so sarcastic." He scolded. I tried not to react. Really, I did, but when he spoke his soft lips brushed the shell of my ear and a wave of arousal washed over me so thoroughly that my underwear were immediately damp.

He pulled away from me abruptly, his nostrils flaring and his eyes wild with incredulity. We stood for a moment, just watching each other. "Bella." He whispered.

He knew. The moment my ache for him flavored the air, he knew. I flushed red and averted my eyes from him. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I can't help it." I said frankly.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before his posture relaxed. He pulled me to him again, and this time his hand was precariously close to cupping my ass. Another rush of heat spread through me as I inhaled his clean, cedar and rain scent. This was becoming much less innocent, very quick.

My fingers smoothed over his arms again, but when I got to the hem of his tee shirt sleeve I smoothed my fingers inside. He was all lean muscles and smooth skin.

One of his perfect, surgeon hands moved to tangle in my hair while the other made semi-innocent circles from my spine to my hip.

I wanted to say his name, but I didn't want to break this moment. I was worried that if I spoke it would snap him out of it, and I couldn't have that.

We were still dancing, I supposed. My body was flush against his, and I could feel the tell-tale sign of his arousal for me. When I felt his length brush against my hip, even my thighs dampened. "Christ." He whispered reverently. His eyes were pitch black now, and the look on his face told me there was no going back, now.

I would have been devastated if there was.

He pulled me tighter against him, if it were possible, and wedged a knee between my thighs.

The second my sensitive flesh came into contact with his leg I moaned. My head fell forward against him while my hips moved sinuously against him. The tingle was through out my body now, and I knew I could get off on his leg.

It almost made me feel like a pig. Almost.

When his hips started thrusting against me, I knew we were officially cheating. Dry-humping was definitely cheating.

Why couldn't I find it in me to care?

He pulled me backwards roughly, until we were in a dark corner of the club. The strobe lights and tables didn't go back this far. He pressed me against the wall and growled. "I can't do this with you, Bella. I love my wife."

I nodded while his fingers weaved into my hair. "And I love Edward." I whispered.

He growled again. "_Don't_. Say. His. Name." He enunciated each word with a grind of his hips against mine. I moaned loudly at the delicious friction and palmed his face roughly.

"Kiss me, Carlisle." I whispered.

His nostrils flared while his hands wandered down my backside to touch the back of my exposed thighs. "No, Bella."

His stomach twitched while I pulled the tee shirt up enough to see what was underneath. Gorgeous, perfect, muscles greeted my eager fingertips and he sighed at the contact. "I wanted you the moment you walked into the emergency room after Tyler almost killed me. I had wet dreams about you." I felt my mouth moving, and heard my words, but I could not believe the things I was saying.

This time, he moaned. "Bella, my God, I've craved you." He said in an blameful tone. He watched me accusingly for a moment before his lips crashed against mine.

It was lusty and fueled with everything that Edward's kisses lacked. His tongue dominated my mouth, and his flavor against my tongue elicited a side of me I had no idea existed.

I sucked on his tongue while he pressed me against the wall more fully. My fingers tangled in his hair and I held his gorgeous face against mine. His hands were everywhere; my hips, my back, my stomach, before finally he cupped my breasts.

The dress was so low that I arched my back a bit and shimmied, and my aching nipples made it into his skilled hands. He moaned into my mouth, while one hand wandered between us to the hem of my dress. I widened my stance a bit in permission for him to touch me.

I prayed that he would fucking touch me.

Suddenly, hesitantly, his cool hand with his expert fingers smoothed over my panty-clad heat. The difference in temperature, the feel of his incredible hand, and just knowing it was Carlisle touching me made me wetter than ever. "Fuck!" I moaned.

His whole body was vibrating with a growl that was too low to hear over the music. His mouth devoured mine again, before his fingers slid my panties aside, and finally, fucking finally, his gentle fingers were smoothing against my over-heated skin.

My hands explored under his shirt, and I traced every perfect muscle of his chest and stomach. I was on sensory over-load, and I wasn't sure I could stand up much longer.

His thumb brushed my clit, and his fingers worked inside me expertly. My thighs quaked with the effort of holding myself up. It only took a few flicks of his thumb, and I came so hard I was almost embarrassed.

My fingers throbbed around those silky fingers of his, and his mouth left mine. "My God, Isabella." He moaned against my lips.

I wanted to touch him, badly. I slid my hands down from his perfect torso, and palmed his thick, hard length through his jeans. His hips bucked against my hand, and his eye lids fluttered shut.

"Carlisle." I said lowly. I slid his zipper down and snaked my hand inside the small opening. I worked my hand over his cool erection, and he shuddered as his eyes watched me intensely.

His fingers continued their gentle exploration of my heat, even though he knew I had already came. Our mouths clashed together while we worked one another with our hands.

His fingers picked up their pace, but before I could come again, he pulled his fingers from inside me. I whimpered at the loss, and he pulled his perfect lips from my swollen ones.

I jerked him harder, and watched while his slid the fingers that were just inside me, inside his mouth. He licked his fingers clean, and I was dumb-founded about how sexy it was.

Maybe it was the flavor of me against his tongue, maybe it was my hand working him, or both. Carlisle came all over my hand inside his pants. "Christ." He sighed, while his gorgeous body shook with aftershocks.

Following his lead, I pulled my hand free and swept my tongue over the cool fluid I found on the back of my hand. His eyes widened as he watched me. He tasted ridiculously sweet, almost exactly like his mouth tasted.

I supposed that made sense, seeing as how they didn't really have bodily fluids.

I licked up the last bit of him, before I zipped his pants back up. I was a little surprised to find his was already as hard as a rock again. Vampire stamina, I guess.

"I want you, Carlisle." I whispered.

I knew he heard me, because his mouth puckered with regret. "Bella, you tempt me in ways that I've never been tempted. I can't. I know that we've already gone way, way too far, but I can't."

I tried my best to hide the hurt on my face, but I couldn't. I knew it was ridiculous, because I was cheating on the love of my life with his father, but I couldn't over-think that right now. My body was thrumming with needs I knew Carlisle could satisfy.

"Let's go outside, please." He pleaded.

I nodded mutely while he held my hand gently and pulled me through the crowd. The cool, Seattle air soothed my over-heated body. We walked to the limo in the back of the building, and Carlisle left me for a moment to say something to the driver. He handed the driver some bills, before the guy smiled widely and walked off.

I guess he paid the driver to give us some time alone. After the guy was a far enough distance away, he pulled the passenger door open and held my hand as I climbed in the back.

I sat awkwardly on the long bench that ran along the length of the limo, while Carlisle opted for the small bench at the back. "We can't do this, Bella. I can't believe we've already done this much." he whispered.

I still had to struggle to hear him because my ears were ringing from the loud music inside the club. "A part of me knows that, Carlisle. Another part of me; a much, _much_ larger part, really needs to know what you feel like moving inside me." I whispered.

His eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. He shifted in front of me, so he knelt between my thighs. He could probably see my underwear perfectly, but his eyes never shifted away from my face. "Don't you realize what you do to me? You know I'm not like this. Please tell me you know me enough to understand that."

I nodded, and in the dim light of the limo his eyes seemed to glow. "I knew exactly the kind of man you were the moment I met you. I've always wanted you, Carlisle. Always."

His face smoothed out a bit, while his gently fingers slid over my thighs. "It's strange for me to feel this level of… ardor for anyone. Everything about you stuns me. Your silky hair that has every color imaginable in it, your chocolate eyes that are fathomless, your skin that is whiter and more flawless than silk. Bella, you are literally a singer for me. Only it's not your blood my body craves." Finally, his gaze dipped below my face.

He slid his eyes over my breasts, my stomach, and finally my underwear that were currently soaked again. "Your scent makes my mouth water, Bella." He whispered. "I need to know what you taste like." He sighed.

"Oh, please." I begged like a harlot. His hands slid behind my knees and he pulled me towards him, so my ass was hanging from the edge of the bench. His fingers tore through my underwear, and I moaned as the cool air touched my flesh. I heard him inhale deeply, then chuckle.

"You won't be the only one having a pink pussy tonight, my dear, sweet girl." He rasped.

I whimpered at his dirty talk, and yelled when I felt his cool tongue lap against my heat. "_Ohmyfuckingpleasedon'tstop_!" I rambled. He smiled against my skin, and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

His cool tongue swirled around my clit, before he literally fucked me with it. His thumb continued rubbing small, purposeful circles against my clit while his mouth worked me like I never thought possible. My body was strung tighter than a piano wire, and I moaned long and hard while my fingers tugged his hair with abandon.

I came unexpectedly, and harder than I've ever came. I pressed my crotch against his face and literally humped it while I rode out my searing orgasm. "Carlisle!" I wailed.

He lapped at me long after I was done, cleaning my sensitive flesh. When he pulled away from me, I was slumped against the seat in a less than sexy fashion. A small, satisfied smirk played on his perfect lips. "I enjoyed that very much, Bella." He growled.

My nipples hardened at the look on his face. I couldn't believe I was up for another round after that. His body literally made me ache constantly. "Mmm, me too." I replied a little breathlessly.

He sat up on his knees, and leaned against me. His hard length nestled perfectly against my core, and I could feel him perfectly through his pants. He kissed me deeply while his fingers slid around the back of my dress to the zipper. The sound of it being undone was loud in my ears.

The dress loosened, and he slid it down my torso. I lifted my butt a bit so he could slide it down my legs. While he took off his shirt, I unlatched my stupid, strapless bra. He tossed his shirt aside, and when he looked back to me his mouth hung open. "Bella." He sighed.

I was completely bare for him aside from my death shoes, which should have made me self-conscious. Only, the way he was looking at me made me feel beautiful. I felt very wanted, sexy even. He palmed himself inconspicuously, before he unbuckled his belt, then his jeans. He slid them off and I was so glad he went commando.

He length was long and thick. So fucking perfect. He leaned back over me, and when his weight settled against me it nestled perfectly against my folds.

"Ugh!" I cried. His mouth slid over mine sinuously, and I memorized the feel of his back with my fingertips. His hips shifted against mine, and I tilted mine to meet his wantonly.

On every upstroke, the head of his cock would brush against my clit, and I shook with tremors of absolute need. "Please, Carlisle. I'm ready." I pleaded.

He looked hesitant, and I sighed. "I'm not sure I should be your first time, Bella." He whispered.

I swallowed tightly, and agreed with him in a way. "I have toys, Carlisle. Believe me, I've already tested the waters myself." I tried to joke.

He growled again and shifted against me harder. "You have toys?" He rasped. His fingertips brushed over my aching nipples and I cried out. "What do you think about when you use them? Tell me, Bella." He demanded.

I tangled my fingers in his sex hair and sat up off the bench. I landed in his lap and straddled him. He sat back, surprised at my actions, while his cock nestled against my ass. "I think about what you would feel like moving inside me. I wonder what those perfect, surgeon hands would feel like against my skin. Sometimes, I pretend that I'm your patient, and you just can't keep your hands to yourself. I picture you fucking me on a hospital gurney while you wear nothing but your lab coat. I always come the hardest when I picture that." I said completely honestly.

He groaned at my admission, before sucking a nipple into his cool mouth. The feel of it alone almost set me off again. He released me with a pop. "Will you come hard if it happens here? I don't have my lab coat." He said huskily.

"Carlisle, oh God!" I cried. I sat up enough that his length bobbed back up. When I felt it nudge my opening, I slid back down.

I took my time taking him in. He was much bigger than my vibrator, and much thicker too. I was more than ready for him, though, so I slid over his length until he was buried inside me. I felt his balls tighten under me, and I knew he was as far in as I could get him. Everything was a bit sore from how big he was, though. "M'sorry. I need a second." I whispered while I blushed in embarrassment.

He kissed my cheek, then my lips gently. His fingers slid over my back, and tangled in my hair. "Don't be shy, Bella. I know this is… Ugh!" He moaned as I shifted against him a bit. "You're so, so tight. I've never imagined!" He whispered almost incoherently.

He filled every inch of me, and I could not believe it would be this good. I shifted again, and my clit brushed against his pelvis. "Carlisle, I can't believe I have you right now." I moaned. His beautiful hands cupped my breasts and his thumbs smoothed against my nipples.

"My beautiful Bella." He sighed. After shifting against him, my body was finally acclimated to him. I needed much more. I lifted myself a bit, before I dropped down. The feel of him filling me again set me on fire. I picked up the pace, and bounced over him. I didn't dare close my eyes, though.

His mouth closed over my nipple, but he was still watching my face with hooded, dark eyes. I leaned back while I bounced on his cock. His mouth released my nipple, and he followed my gaze to where my body took him inside me. "Oh, Bella." He moaned.

"Fuck me, Carlisle. Please!" I yelled.

He made a strangled noise, before he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me back on the bench of the limo. My ass hung off the edge of the seat, so I held myself up with my elbows on the back of the seat. He shifted a bit, before his hips started to piston against mine.

The pressure was building and mounting inside me and between us like a palpable force. One of his sweet hands supported the base of my spine, while the other smoothed over every part of my exposed body. His thrusts were demanding and aggressive, and I loved every minute of it.

I came hard, again, and my body milked him like a vice. "Fuck, Bella!" He wailed, while he continued to pound into me. He still hadn't come, and I imagined his vampire abilities gave him pretty good stamina.

I was never more glad for it. "Carlisle!" I moaned. He pistoned right through my orgasm, and the extra lubrication made everything feel more sensitive; more alive.

"I've never imagined it could be like this." He gritted out a word with each eager thrust of his hips against mine. The sound of his skin slapping against mine was the most beautiful sound in the world. "You feel me, Bella? I'm made for you." He groaned.

My head lolled back in absolute bliss. "I feel you, Carlisle." I managed. "Fuck! So amazing! So fucking amazing." I rambled.

He slammed his hips against mine, and rolled them against me. He was inside me to the hilt, and the amount of pressure coupled with the angle made me feel so, so full of him. It was perfect. "Want this to last." He sighed.

I nodded, and leaned forward to kiss those perfect lips. I expected him to be aggressive, but his lips were soft and sweet against mine. His tongue lapped at mine almost romantically, and it made me ache inside to know this could never, ever happen again. His hips continued to roll against mine while he was inside me to the hilt, and his mouth continued to kiss me sweetly. So contrasting. So Carlisle.

Such a sweet, caring, wonderful man inside a body made for primal, wanton sex. Maybe that was why I craved him so badly.

He growled, and released my lips from their sweet torture. He lifted my back a bit, and to my absolute amazement he could slide more of himself inside me. "Oh, God!" I cried. I was sweating profusely now, and the windows were completely fogged up because of me.

His hips thrust against mine with abandon, and I knew he was close. I was so attuned to him, I could feel the tension rolling off of him. He was at his limit, now.

"Bella!" He cried. He thrust once, twice, three more times, much harder than before, and I came again. I felt cool splash inside me, but couldn't focus very well. My insides milked him for all he had. It felt like I would never come down, my body throbbed around him for what felt like ages.

He lifted me up off the seat and I sagged against his cool torso. His mouth kissed my sweaty neck, collar bones, and breastbone. I pulled in gasping breaths as I came down from my high. He was still buried inside me, but I wasn't ready to lose him yet. He held me against him tightly, and I supposed he felt the same way about me. He pressed a kiss to my hair, and I smiled against his broad shoulder. He was perfect, but he wasn't mine.

I leaned back a bit and his face looked resigned. I swept a few strands of his silky hair away from his face, and his eyes searched mine for an answer to a question that wasn't asked. I leaned forward and kissed him again. My lips barely brushed against his as our tongues tenderly swept against each other.

A strangled noise made it out from the back of his throat, and I knew exactly how he felt. "Bella, you make me feel alive." He whispered.

My heart broke. "You are far more perfect than I imagined. It makes this harder than I thought it would ever be."

He nodded and kissed me again. "It can't happen again." He said regretfully.

This time I nodded. "I know."

Getting off his lap was the hardest thing I've ever done. We got dressed silently, before we climbed out of the limo. We left the door open to air out the sex smell that permeated the entire limo.

We stood outside awkwardly, before he finally pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms around him eagerly while he tipped my face up to meet his. I kissed him with everything I had. I wanted him to know what he meant to me, without ever having to say the words to him. He was married. I was getting married to his son. We would kill people with this.

He seemed to know, because he kissed me back just as passionately. He sighed as we separated, his thumb brushing against my cheek. Hurt flashed across his features, before he pulled his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed a number quickly, and said lowly. "We're ready to leave, thank you." He pressed end, and dialed another number. "Alice." He greeted. "Yes, no we're outside. Bella had a bit to drink, so I'm going to take her home. No, take your time. I have her, it's no problem. Okay. See you, bye." He clicked his phone shut just as the driver walked back to the limo. He went over to him again and whispered something, handing him more money before the driver held our door open for us.

We climbed in, and he shut the door before he drove us out of the parking lot. Carlisle and I were quiet as we drove down the dark highway. He pulled me against his body and I leaned against him fully. There wasn't much to be said aside from empty words and promises that would be broken.

I was surprised when we turned into a Hotel, and I looked to Carlisle for understanding. His sad eyes held mine, and I knew we weren't here to continue our night.

I stood in the lobby while Carlisle spoke with the desk clerk. She nodded a few times as he handed her a wad of bills. She handed him a key card, and told him someone would be right up. He turned back to me and took my arm under his as we got in the elevator to the room. My insides were a nervous wreck and I wanted to know what was going on. I couldn't find it in me to ask, though.

We padded down the hallway together, and he opened our room door. Once we were inside, he turned to me. "You'll have to take your clothes off. Room Service will be washing our clothes. There are bathrobes in the bathroom." He explained.

I frowned. "Why are we here, Carlisle?" I asked and my voice broke.

He sat on the bed and sighed. "If I were to walk in my house smelling how I smell right now, Edward and Esme would know everything. I wouldn't have to say a word."

I nodded mutely, and walked into the bathroom for my robe. I undressed slowly, and marveled at how sore my body was. It felt wonderful, in a way.

I tied the robe shut, and put my clothes in the laundry bag. When I opened the bathroom door, Carlisle was already naked. I blushed, and handed him the other robe that was hanging in the room. A few minutes later, room service picked up our clothes.

We sat in the room quietly for a while, before finally Carlisle spoke. "We'll both need to shower after the clothes are brought back to us. If we shower and put our robes back on, the others will still know."

I swallowed tightly. "Won't Edward read your thoughts anyway?"

He chuckled darkly. "That will be a feat in itself, to never think of you in that way again."

We sat quietly again, and I sighed. "How long will the clothes be?"

He shrugged. "An hour, I suppose."

We still hadn't really made eye contact, and it made me miserable. "Do you regret it?" I whispered.

His eyes snapped to mine and he looked disbelieving. "How can you ask that? How could I regret you?"

I walked from my spot and sat on his lap on the bed. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I wish things were different. You make me feel…" I struggled for words, but couldn't find any.

He wrapped his lean arms around me and held me tight. "I know, my love."

Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed him again. I wanted him, and I was going to have him. I untied my robe, and he watched me with interest. "Please take off your robe, Carlisle." I pleaded.

I stood up and slipped the robe from my shoulders while he did the same. He fell back to the mattress and sighed as he watched me crawl over to him. I straddled his hips again, and his hands immediately smoothed over my hips and thighs.

"One more time?" I smiled.

This time his smile reached his eyes. "I was hoping, Bella."

I grinned and kissed him again. His tongue met mine with fervor while I slid down again over his length. I would go slow this time. I would make it last.

His hands cupped my breasts while I bounced on him gently, purposefully. He watched me with a passion in his eyes that made my heart crack.

He moaned as I slid my fingernails across his chest. I braced my palms on his thighs behind me and lifted my hips before slowly sliding back down. It was definitely giving him an eyeful.

He watched as I took him in my body over and over, before he grabbed me and rolled us so he was on top. Missionary always seemed like it would be boring to me, but not with Carlisle.

I wrapped my legs around his slender waist and he buried himself in me. His mouth sucked gently on my neck, my breasts, before he finally kissed me again. I would never tire of his beautiful mouth.

He picked up his pace a bit, and I thrust my hips up to meet him every time. "Come with me, Bella." He whispered.

He reached between us and rubbed my clit with his expert fingers, and I came undone. My back arched into his chest while he emptied himself inside me. I fell back to the mattress and gulped in some much needed air while he shifted to my side and scooped my body against his.

I snuggled against him and smiled. "Bella?" He whispered.

I looked up to him and touched his perfect face. "What is it?"

He licked his lips, before he brushed them against mine. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. You're unlike anyone I've met in all my years."

My eyes widened. "That's a lot of years, too." I giggled. "You mean… more to me than you know."

He smiled sadly. "Have you really always wanted me?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

I bit my lip. "Oh Carlisle, if you only knew." I laughed.

He twisted a few fingers in my curls and sighed. "Yes, if only I knew."

I pulled away from him. "Would you have done something about it if you did?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "I thought you were beautiful the moment my eyes landed on you. Edward had never told me off so thoroughly." He chuckled.

I sat up and watched him carefully. "Make me a promise, please."

He nodded. "Anything for you."

I hesitated and trailed my fingers down his arm. "After I've been changed, lets do this one more time?"

His eyes widened and he grunted. "I… Oh God, Bella… I want to. I don't think that…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "We'll see? I want to. Just the thought of it makes me want to ravage you again, but it's not a good idea. After you're changed, and if the opportunity comes up, we will."

I nodded and laid back against him. "I want you when I'll be less breakable. I want to see how you'd really move." I laughed.

He hummed. "I'd ravage you, Bella. We'd have to be outside because I would tear the building down to be inside you."

A wave of heat washed through me and there was a knock at the door. We both looked at each other with reluctance, before he stood up and pulled on his robe. I laid in bed with a lump in my throat while I listened to Carlisle talk to the laundry person. I heard the door click closed and the bag of our laundry rustle as he put it down. "Bella, after I shower I won't be able to touch you again. I'd very much like to get it out of my system now, if that's okay with you."

I didn't need to be told twice. I flew from the bed and jumped at him. He caught me with ease as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him deeply, and told him with my mouth how much I… cared for him. Under different circumstances, he would have been my everything.

We made out for a while, before he tore his lips from mine. "We have to get going, Bella. It's getting late."

I let him go and nodded. After we were both showered, we headed out the door in our freshly cleaned clothes. "Can you still smell us?" I wondered in the elevator.

He chuckled, but the twinkle was missing in his eyes. "No I can't, sadly."

I watched him closely as we walked down the corridor. "I want to kiss you, so badly Carlisle." I mentioned off-handedly.

He grinned. "Oh Bella, you have no idea how much the feeling is mutual."

We got outside and I huffed. "A new limo?" I wondered.

He nodded. "We couldn't get back inside the other one with how it smelled in there." He whispered hotly.

I already wanted him again. "Mm, I guess so. Won't the other's think it's weird that we have a new limo?"

He shrugged as we climbed in. "I'll tell them that our driver was switched while we were in Seattle. They'll never know." He winked.

I nodded again and twitched sadly about the distance between us. "How didn't Alice see this?" I wondered.

He scowled. "I'm not exactly sure she didn't. I don't know, Bella."

I thought about that for a while, but decided it didn't really matter. "I need you to know, Carlisle. If things would have been different, if I would have met you first, if you weren't married, I could love you. It would be effortless to love you. Completely easy and fulfilling to imagine a life with you." I whispered.

His face crumpled and he fiddled with his fingers. "Believe me, Bella. I know. I could love you, too."

It was the most we would share. At least, until the time came where I was less breakable and we could sneak away for a while. I sat back in the seat and sighed.

I looked forward to it. As I looked at Carlisle sitting across from me in all his perfection, I knew the opportunity wouldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for my trampy lemon? lol. Please and thank you.<strong>


End file.
